


when your burden is heavy (you can take refuge in me)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Comfort, Friendship, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, this is kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: „It's his first worlds without you.” Brian said with a small smile and Javi blinked, surprised; he hadn't really realized that before.„Okay.” he said, smiling „I will talk to him, if he doesn't kick me out.” he joked and Brian made a face at him, and then his eyes softened.„He really misses you, you know?” he said, gently, and there was a pang in Javi's chest as he swallowed hard, his lips just a little bit dry.„I know.” he said, quiet, smiling „It goes both ways.”(aka Javi and Yuzuru meet after sp)





	when your burden is heavy (you can take refuge in me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote after this rollercoaster of emotions today! Sorry if there are some mistakes, English is hard.  
> Title inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iR-G_GOSbmk), really recommend!  
> Hope you like it!

Javi yawned as he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, scolding himself for not doing that right after leaving the plane. His flight had been good, but he couldn't really fall asleep and all he wanted to do was to get to his hotel, curl into his bed and sleep for ages.

Why was he doing that, again? He could have stayed at home at watch it all on his tv, and, oh, he needed to check the results-

The moment he turned his phone on he got at least ten message notifications, but he chose to ignore them and went straight to the page with results.

Huh. That was interesting.

Feeling a bit surprised, he checked his messages. There was long and excited text from Matteo and Javi grinned to himself as he typed a response, happy for his little Italian brother. But then he opened text from Brian and he narrowed his eyes.

 _Could you come here when you get settled?_ and an adress of a hotel. Javi sighed deeply as he realized that it wasn't exactly close to his own accommodation, but he knew Brian wouldn't text him if he didn't really need him.

_I'm on my way._

 

„I don't really understand what happened?' he asked and Brian sighed, fingers curling around a cup.

„You haven't watched it?”

„I didn't really have time.” Javi said and Brian looked at all his luggage piled next to their table.

„You didn't need to come here right away.” he said and Javi shrugged.

„You kinda freaked me out with that message.”

„Sorry.”

„That's fine.” Javi said, smiling slightly „So... why am I here, exactly?”

„He popped his sal. Into a double.” Brian said and Javi winced with sympathy.

„Well I know something about that.” he said and a corner of Brian's mouth twitched „But he's in third, right?”

„Over ten points to Nathan.” Brian said „Yuzu's... upset. You know how he is.”

„Oh I do.” Javi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck „So you want me to talk to him?”

„It's his first worlds without you.” Brian said with a small smile and Javi blinked, surprised; he hadn't really realized that before.

„Okay.” he said, smiling „I will talk to him, if he doesn't kick me out.” he joked and Brian made a face at him, and then his eyes softened.

„He really misses you, you know?” he said, gently, and there was a pang in Javi's chest as he swallowed hard, his lips just a little bit dry.

„I know.” he said, quiet, smiling „It goes both ways.”

 

Brian knocked to Yuzuru's door and then turned to Javi, giving him a small smile as he heard rustling on the other side.

„Good luck.” he said and then walked away before Javi had a chance to say anything.

Yuzuru's eyes widened and his lips parted when he saw Javi, and for a moment they were just staring at each other, and Javi couldn't help but smile.

„Hi, Yuzu.” he said and his voice seemed to kick Yuzuru out of his daze.

„What are you doing here?” he asked finally and Javi tilted his head a little.

„Landed some time ago and I thought I'd pay you a visit on the way.” he said and Yuzuru pressed his lips together as he looked at his suitcase „So, could I come in? It's kinda awkward to talk like that.” Javi added and Yuzuru blinked rapidly before stepping aside and letting Javi in.

„Thanks.” Javi smiled, walking inside and putting his suitcase next to the door „I know it's super late, I don't want to bother you, just-” he couldn't finish his sentence, because suddenly Yuzuru was hugging him, his arms tight around Javi's shoulders, face pressed to his shirt.

„Hey there.” Javi said softly, putting on of his hands on the back of Yuzuru's neck, fingers moving soothingly „You okay?”

„Disappointed.” Yuzuru said, his voice muffled, and Javi sighed.

„Oh Yuzu.” he said, gently forcing his friend to look at him „You're being too harsh to yourself.”

„No, it's the truth.” Yuzuru said, his eyes glistening, and his lower lip trembled „I should have done better.”

Javi knew that there was no point in trying to convince Yuzuru, because he had tried that so many times in the past and he had always failed. So he just shook his head, still keeping his smile, one hand coming to touch Yuzuru's face and caress his cheek. Yuzuru exhaled deeply, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes for a second before he looked at Javi again, his eyes big and sad.

„What if I can't win?” he asked, his voice quiet and rough, and Javi's heart skipped a beat.

„You think they will love you less if you don't?” he asked and Yuzuru blinked rapidly, as if he was surprised.

„No, but-” he hesitated and then swallowed visibly „I hate losing to someone who's not you.”

Javi's heart fluttered in his chest as he shook his head.

„You hated losing to me too.” he said gently and Yuzuru bit his lower lip before speaking again.

„But it meant you were next to me.”

„I'm here now.” Javi said, his heart beating strong and steady as he carded through Yuzuru's hair before sliding his hand to Yuzuru's neck „And you're gonna try your best, Yuzu, and whatever happens-” he smiled, fingers curling against Yuzuru's warm skin „- you're always a champion, in here.” he said, bringing his other hand to his own heart, and Yuzuru's eyes turned foggy. He was clearly lost for words, so Javi pulled him close again, hugging him tightly, and after a moment he could feel Yuzuru's body relaxing.

Maybe there were better words Javi could use, but he was sure that Yuzuru knew so well everything Javi wanted to say. They had been in that situation so many times before, disappointed and unsure, and searching for comfort; the only difference was that now they weren't competitors, not anymore, and it felt like that wall that always was between them started crumbling down.

Javi didn't count minutes, five ot twenty, and then Yuzuru inhaled sharply and drew back, rubbing his face and then looking at Javi, a shadow of smile on his lip.

„Thank you for coming, Javi.” he said softly „You should go, probably.” he added, glancing at Javi's suitcase.

„I should.” Javi ageed quietly and then tilted his head a little „But I think I could stay for like ten more minutes. If you'd like.”

„Yeah.” Yuzuru said, a real smile blossoming on his lips „I'd like.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
